


Don’t Deserve You

by missroyalmess



Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: Anakin is having visions and Ahsoka helps him through them.This is an anisoka one shot. Don’t read if you don’t like it.All rights to Ahsoka and Anakin go to Lucasfilm and Disney.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901122
Kudos: 26





	Don’t Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Don’t Deserve You by Plumb
> 
> Also thank you to Addydraw (lady.tano on Instagram) for proof reading this for me. Please go check out her account!

Anakin suddenly shot up in bed, breathing heavy and trying to catch his breath. He had another vision. Sweat dripped down his bare chest and forehead as he tried not to think about the events of this one, not like they changed from his last vision the night before.

He quickly turned his head to the right to see his wife asleep next to him. He looked towards the nightstand to his left and noticed that it was early morning, according to the chrono next to his bed.

He shook himself, trying to calm his mind after the horrible sights he had just witnessed. It didn’t help much. Nothing really did. He feared telling Ahsoka about his nightmares because he didn’t want her to worry. But by not telling her, he was only causing himself even more pain. 

Anakin decided the best way to forget the horrible sight, or at least get his mind off of it for a while, was to just lay down and think about something other than his fear. 

The first thing that came to his mind was his wife. Ahsoka was the reason he was alive. She was the reason he was laying in bed next to her. Ahsoka had brought him back to the light, killing Vader and saving Anakin Skywalker. That was the day he truly realized that he loved her. Not just as his friend but rather, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. He simply couldn’t live without her in his life.

Smiling at the thought of his love, Anakin slowly laid back down and drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Ahsoka was sound asleep when she felt a ripple in the force. She slowly opened her eyes to find Anakin sitting straight up, panting and covered in sweat. He looked over to her then to the chrono on his nightstand. She closed her eyes and remained still. She didn’t want to have him talk about whatever was bothering him right now. Rather, she would make sure he got back to sleep soundly and ask him about it in the morning. 

Ahsoka figured that Anakin hadn’t sensed that she was awake because he turned away from her and after a few minutes, fell into a light slumber. She scooted closer to her husband so that she was pressed up against his back, wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled her head into his back. She felt him fall into a deeper sleep though the force and not long after, fell back to sleep herself. 

Ahsoka awoke the next morning to find her husband had turned in his sleep to face her, and was snoring slightly. She smiled to herself at the sound of his quiet breathing and snores, and at his face half buried in his pillow.

She tried quietly to get out of bed and to the refresher without waking him, taking light steps towards their bedroom door. Once she made it to the hall she made her way to the refresher to get herself ready for the day.

Ahsoka stepped out of the shower and proceeded to pat herself dry with a towel and when she was done, she wrapped it around herself and headed back into the bedroom. 

Once she stepped inside the room, Ahsoka looked over to her sleeping husband in bed, then made her way to her dresser, stopping and pulling out her outfit for the day. 

Anakin blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light shining into the room from an open window. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he reached over to where Ahsoka was sleeping only to find she was missing from her spot. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes as fear started to sink in. 

“Good morning, Skyguy,” his wife called from in front of her dresser on the other side of the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good morning, Snips,” he replied before she turned back to digging in the open drawer in front of her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to her. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around Ahsoka from behind, placing his hands on her abdomen and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace while still sifting through her clothes. He turned his head to the side and planted a soft kiss on her lekku. 

After several minutes, she turned her head slightly towards him and began to speak. “How did you sleep? You seemed pretty out of it when I got up.”

“Good,” was all he said in reply, still keeping his head on her shoulder and arms tightly around her.

Ahsoka sighed, placed her clothes on top of her dresser and turned in his arms. He stood up straighter and took a step back to give her more room to move. Once she had turned around and adjusted her towel so it wouldn’t fall, she cupped his face in her hands. 

She stared into his eyes as she spoke. “Ani, I know something is wrong. You know you can tell me. Please let me in.” She spoke softly in an attempt to get her husband to open up to her. 

“It’s nothing, Ahsoka. Really.” Truthfully, he knew deep down that his visions would end up coming true just like they had about his mother but he didn’t want her to worry. He would not let his visions come true, ever.

“Anakin. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I said it's nothing. Now get dressed and I’ll make us some breakfast,” he said as he leaned down to plant a gentle yet loving kiss on her lips. “You didn’t eat yet, right?”

“No,” she said as she lowered her hands from his face to her sides. “I had a shower then you woke up.”

“Great! I’ll go make us something then,” he replied as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her face then turned and began to pull on her outfit.

When Anakin left their shared bedroom, he quickly made his way to the refresher. When he was inside, he closed the door, locked it, and leaned his back against it. He slowly slid down the door, sitting on the floor with his knees up. Anakin rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Anakin was so distraught over his visions that he began to quietly sob into his hands, staining his palms with fresh, salty tears.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, he sensed Ahsoka approaching and quickly tried to calm himself and quiet his sobs. It hadn’t worked.

Ahsoka left the bedroom, dressed and ready for the day with only needing breakfast to be truly ready. She pondered why Anakin would brush off whatever was bothering him and why he would be so excited to make breakfast, if it wasn’t serious.

She sensed his fear and anxiety in the force, and it only grew stronger as she made her way towards the kitchen. As she was about to pass the refresher to get breakfast, she felt that his distress was coming from the refresher itself.

She cautiously made her way to the door, ready for anything. Whether it be a robber or an inquisitor, she would be ready. Only sensing only Anakin however, Ahsoka decided that all the fear she was feeling from him must have something to do with his nightmare. 

“Anakin? Are you alright?” She carefully knocked on the refresher door while speaking softly to her husband.

He quickly steadied himself—or at least tried to—and wiped his face with the back of his flesh hand.

“Yeah, Ahsoka. I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute,” he spoke quickly. He really didn’t want her to worry.

“Anakin, I know for a fact that you are not fine. I love you, please let me in and tell me what is wrong.” Her voice was so soothing and sweet that he reached up and unlocked the door, then scooted so his back was leaning against the sink rather than the door.

Ahsoka slowly opened the refresher door and scanned the small room, not seeing her Skyguy until she glanced down to see him sitting against the sink with his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his arms that were crossed and rested on top of his knees.

She slowly sat down on the ground next to him and placed a hand on a part of his back she could reach. She slowly began to rub small circles on his back in hopes that it would give some comfort to him. 

They sat in silence as she slowly rubbed his back and he sobbed into his arms. Ahsoka broke the silence however, when she spoke his name so quietly that even calling it a whisper was too much. He jumped at the brake in their silence and then relaxed slightly when his brain registered that it was his Snips who had said his name.

“Tell me about your nightmare,” Ahsoka spoke yet again in a calm and soothing voice.

Finally, Anakin cracked and told her what he had been fearing. 

When he was done speaking, she sat up and pulled the man she loved into her arms, engulfing him in her warmth and light.

“That is never going to happen. Okay?” She asked as he clung to her and she rubbed his back. 

He didn't respond.

She pulled away from him but kept her hands resting on his upper arms. 

“Hey,” she whispered, looking into his eyes. He had his head bowed. She placed a few fingers lightly under his chin and gently used them to life his gaze to hers. “Your vision will never come true. Okay?” 

“Okay,” was all he responded with as they pulled each other into yet another hug.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin mumbled from the spot where his head rested, nestled in her neck. 

“For what, my dear?” Ahsoka asked as she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye.

He moved so he was facing her and responded to her question. “For not telling you sooner.”

“Don’t be sorry. Yes we are married. And yes we should be able to trust each other and tell each other things, but I wanted you to be ready to tell me without me painfully forcing it out of you,” she replied looking lovingly at him.

“You call this ‘not painfully forcing it out’ of me?” He asked in his signature sarcastic tone with his smirk that she loved, though his voice was a bit strained from all the crying.

She chuckled and shook her head. “It was either this or screaming at you to tell me but I don’t think either of us would be mentally okay before or after that.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We don’t yell we just sass our way out of situations.”

“No kidding,” she replied as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek then stood to leave and make breakfast since he was still dealing with the events of the nightmare even after sharing it with her.

He watched his wife stand and walk out of the refresher, truly floored at how an almost Sith got lucky enough to have an amazing woman like Ahsoka basically fall into his lap. She was the light in his life. She was the reason that he kept going everyday. He always dreamed he would end up with Padmé that he was blind to the true love right in front of his eyes. 

Anakin stood up and quickly splashed some water from the sink onto his face. He ran back into their bedroom and grabbed a random shirt from his dresser then made his way to his wife in the kitchen. 

She stood pouring blue milk into a glass for each of them as he came racing into the room. She had just placed the pitcher back onto the counter and looked over to him when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with as much passion as he could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his kiss.

When they finally broke apart, she stared up at him while trying to catch her breath.

“I love you, Ahsoka,” Anakin said breathlessly. 

“I love you too. But what was that for?” She asked, slightly confused by his quick change in mood.

“You could have had anybody. Why would I be the one you love?” He asked in response. 

“Because I love you, Skyguy,” Ahsoka responded, searching his eyes in confusion.

“But after everything I’ve done, you still love me? Why?”

“Because I could see the goodness in you. The goodness that had never truly gone away, rather, it just needed some time to truly come out.”

“I don’t deserve you love,” Anakin looked down to the ground and took his hands off her face. 

Ahsoka moved her hands to hold the sides of his face and adjust his gaze to meet hers. “Whether you think you deserve it or not, I will never stop loving you, Anakin,” Ahsoka responded as she used her thumb to wipe fresh tears from his cheeks. 

“I never deserved this chance. This chance to be happy with someone who loves me as much as I love them. You give me everything I could ever want and you got an emotionally unstable ex-Sith.”

“Anakin. I have always loved you and I always will. You are the love of my life and I don’t want you any other way,” she spoke. Ahsoka wiped another tear from his cheek then leaned up to kiss him again.

Anakin broke the kiss. But kept his face close to hers as he spoke. “I really don’t deserve you,” he said with a slight laugh.

“Yeah, you really don’t,” she replied sarcastically and with a smile before they leaned in and kissed each other again.


End file.
